The major objectives are to develop two modes of parent training and to measure the effectiveness of each of the training sessions by making the child the target of pre, post and follow-up studies. Parent measures will investigate sources of success or failure in training effectiveness in comparison to child and parent control groups. The first mode of parent training focuses on the parent's intra and inter-personal needs and feelings in the first half of the training sessions and on child rearing methods in the second half. The second mode is primarily focused on understanding the child's need and on child rearing methods. The child population comprises three groups of deaf children who are not doing well in school or at home in comparison to their peers. Profound deafness, ages seven to nine years, normal intelligence and no major secondary anomalies are the defining parameters for sample selection. Children's performance will be compared between modes of parent training and in comparison to a control group of children. Pre, post and follow-up test measures focus on three areas of the child's functioning: first, cognitive and perceptual development individual tests; second, school performance measured by academic performance and timed observations of classroom behavior; and third, video samplings of natural and structured parent-child interactions. In summary, this research investigates the power of two parent treatments in the major areas of the child's functioning under the condition of permanent physical handicap.